1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to positioning systems. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and systems for implementing control and features in a satellite positioning system.
2. Related Art
The worldwide utilization of wireless devices such as two-way radios, pagers, portable televisions, personal communication systems (“PCS”), personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) cellular telephones (also known a “mobile phones”), Bluetooth enabled devices, satellite radio receivers and Satellite Positioning Systems (“SPS”) such as the United States' Global Positioning Systems (“GPS”), also known as NAVSTAR, is growing at a rapid pace. Current trends are calling for the incorporation of SPS services into a broad range of electronic devices and systems, including Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, portable computers, automobiles, and the like. Manufacturers constantly strive to reduce costs and produce the most cost-attractive product possible for consumers.
At the same time, the manufacturers attempt to provide a product as rich in features, and as robust and reliable, as possible. To a certain extent, technology and available development time place constraints on what features may be implemented in any given device. Thus, in the past, prior SPS devices have experienced drawbacks and limitations in areas that include, as examples, receiver managers, signal measurements, bit synchronization techniques, integrity monitoring, operational mode switching, measurement interpolation, hardware and software satellite signal tracking loops, and power control. Such drawbacks limit the performance, ease of use and robustness of the GPS enabled electronic devices, in addition to having an impact on sales and consumer desirability.
Therefore, there is a need for overcoming the problems noted above, and other previously experienced.